Mamá
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: Una carta que expresa el amor a una madre... Una madre que nunca conocí pero que amo profundamente. (Pésimo resumen, primer fanfic de "family" y "drama" no mucho... ¡Espero les guste!) (La portada no me pertenece, créditos a su autor)


Todo es de Masami Kurumada.

Espero les guste la lectura.

 _Safiro Bipolar._

 **Mamá**

 _"Expresar nuestro amor a nuestra madre"_

Fue lo que nos dijo Saori, escribir una carta a nuestras madres... Y después quemarlas para que las cenizas de dicha misiva llegase a ti, que te encuentras en un lugar que conoceré cuando muera... De nueva cuenta.

Quizá no soy el único que no sabe que escribir... O quizá soy el único tomándome mi tiempo para hacerlo y dudando que escribir...

Hare caso al consejo de Hyoga (Yo asiendo caso a ese pato... Mi bipolaridad ya me está preocupando)... Escribir esto con el corazón y tener la esperanza de que realmente lo leerás.

Nunca tuve el placer de conocerte, de verme reflejado en tus ojos, de apreciar tu sonrisa, de sentir tus cálidos abrazos.

Jamás pude escuchar tu voz, me gusta imaginar que es hermosa, como el canto de las aves.

Me gusta imaginar que tu cabello es azul, como el mío, e igual de indomable como el cabello de Kanon.

Quizá nos parecemos a papá... Pero no importa ¿Se vale soñar? ¿No?

Una simple palabra... Te amo... Y nos hiciste mucha falta.

No sabes cuanta.

Agradezco el que me hayas traído al mundo, a mí y a Kanon.

Por el tiempo en que hayas estado con nosotros... Por las noches en que nos arrullabas (si es que lo hacías) cuando éramos unos simples pequeños renacuajos con cabello azul en pañales...

Me gustaría... Desearía que estuvieses a mi lado, que me hubieses regañado si quiera una vez... Aunque el culpable probablemente sería Kanon... O yo... O tal vez los dos.

Kanon... El pequeño demonio que tengo por hermano.

Es un niño aun, aunque por fuera sea un adulto idiota... Perdona, es la costumbre.

Desde mis escasos cuatro años le eh salvado el pellejo, es una alma indomable.

Te aseguro que tu lo amarías como yo le quiero.

Aunque no se lo demuestro muy seguido...

Me hace enojar _mamá_ ¿Que quieres que haga?

Es todo lo contrario a mi... Y mira que soy demasiado "paranoico y amargado", según Kanon.

Quiero preguntarte algo ¿Segura que es mi gemelo? Tengo mis dudas.

Aun así agradezco que no me hayas traído solo a este mundo... Te agradezco que me hayas dado un hermano, fastidioso, convenenciero, manipulador, irresponsable, metiche, flojo, bueno para nada y con demás hermosas cualidades que no me alcanzaría esta simple hoja para decirte.

Y tampoco me alcanzaría para decirte lo maravilloso que es tenerlo junto a mí.

En estos momentos estamos frente a frente, cada uno con su propia pluma y hoja, debes en cuando frunce el ceño y arruga la nariz... No sabe que decir o que escribir... O quizá lo sabe y le duele romper su coraza de tortuga...

Por Athena, si es un niñito, mi pequeño hermanito...

Por más que diga cuanto odia ser llamado así, se que le gusta.

Te quiero madre, de nuevo te agradezco que me hayas dado la vida, que me hayas traído a este mundo junto a Kanon.

Espero volverte a ver algún día y decirte lo mucho que te amo y me hiciste falta en esta vida.

El cuanto desee haber aprendido a caminar de tu mano, junto a Kanon.

El que me dieses un beso de buenas noches.

EL que me regañases por regañar a Kanon.

El que me dieses un revés por decir malas palabras.

Y sobre todo, lo mucho que desee estar en tus brazos, al igual que Kanon, y decirte cuanto te amaba y te amo.

Ya no escribiré más, Kanon me esta observando, me incomoda... Me hace sentir pequeño la mirada de cariño y ternura que me da...

Creo que le estoy dando motivos, apenas logro contener las lagrimas, al igual que el.

Nunca me ha gustado que el llore, a pesar de que yo fui quien lo hizo llorar varias veces en la vida... De las cuales me arrepiento y sé que no merezco perdón, porque simplemente no me lo merezco.

Pero bueno... ¿Nunca es tarde para remediar las cosas? ¿Verdad?

Como dije antes, ya no escribiré más... Espero no te molesten las siguientes líneas en blanco... Pero ya no es más que decirte, pero no me preocupa, tú lo sabes todo... A una madre nunca se le puede ocultar nada.

Te dejo, Kanon esta clamando mi atención, me pide que vayamos al mar, a quemar estas cartas... Los demás chicos van a hacer lo mismo... Creo que soy el único atrasado de todos... Y pensar que era el único en esta labor, valla ironías de la vida.

Sin más, te dejo... Recuerda lo mucho que te amo, mami.

Espero volverte a ver algún día y decirte todo lo que eh plasmado en este papel.

Posdata: Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Estás segura que Kanon es mi gemelo? Sé que nos parecemos, pero no está de más tener dudas.

Te amo, mami.

 _Saga_

Varias cenizas volaban con el viento, siendo llevadas a lugares desconocidos pero con la esperanza de que el mensaje mudo llegase a su destino.

Los Santos estaban dispersos a lo largo de la orilla del mar.

Unos preferían la soledad, como Camus, Shura o Ángelo.

Otros se acompañaban mutuamente como buenos amigos y otros como hermanos de sangre que eran.

Saga y Kanon se encontraban en lo alto del risco de Cabos Sunion.

Un lugar que los marco a ambos, que les recordaba sus errores del pasado.

 _Pasado_ porque eso eran, _pasado_.

Estaban sentados uno junto al otro, Kanon fue el primero en quemar la carta y soltarla al viento.

Saga demoro un poco, releía cada palabra hasta memorizarla.

Una sonrisa asalto sus labios, sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por su igual.

Kanon le miraba de reojo, contemplando sus acciones.

Soltó un suspiro y extendió la mano en su dirección, Kanon entendió el gesto y coloco el encendedor en su mano.

Saga dudo unos instantes, para después colocar el fuego en un extremo de la hoja y observar como este la consumía poco a poco.

La soltó en cuanto hubo llegado a la mitad, la observo quemarse al aire, para después perderse de su vista.

\- ¿Que escribiste tu?- su voz sonó como un susurro, Saga se sobresalto y giro dirección de su gemelo, ya que no había dejado de ver las cenizas de una carta ya inexistente.

\- Que... Me hubiera gustado conocerla y que la quería y... Quiero.- dijo tranquilamente- Y que... Le agradecía mucho el que me hubiera dado un hermano.- volvió a decir tímidamente, sin ver a los ojos a su gemelo.

Kanon soltó una risita.

\- ¿Que es tan gracioso?- frunció el ceño.

\- Que... Le hayas dicho lo mismo que yo.- Saga arrugo más la frente si es posible, Kanon aparto su vista y la dirigió al ocaso- Que le amo y... Que le agradezco el darme un hermano... Y en especial que ese hermano... Seas tú.

Un abrazo fraternal se dio esa tarde, un abrazo que no fue contemplado por ninguno de sus camaradas.

Solo por una mujer de hermoso vestido blanco, ojos azules y hermosa cabellera azul... Que se encontraba a espaldas de los gemelos de Géminis.

Muda y silenciosa, sin ser vista o tocada por ambos chicos iguales, les abrazo y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, la cual sintieron como una suave caricia de el viento... Suave caricia que dejaba un mudo mensaje de amor materno.

Quizá ellos no la vieran, pero siempre estaría ahí, para guiarles en el camino y no soltarles nunca.

 **Fin**

Safiro: ...

Shura: ...

Safiro: ...

Shura: Lo estas intentando... Es lo bueno (?)

Safiro: Espero les guste, realmente no soy buena para el drama... TnT

Kanon: Safiro...

Safiro: ¿Eh?

Kanon: Nunca, _**nunca**_ , más vuelvas a intentarlo... Mejor dedícate al humor y parodia.

Safiro: ... ... ...

Kanon: Entenderemos que no dejen reviews, sinceramente a Safiro le falta mucho, muchooo, el manejar este tipo de historias.

Shura: Jitomatazos, botellazos, madrazos y demás, Safiro los recibe con gusto.

Safiro: ... ...

Shura: ¡Dejen reviews! No ignoren, digan cómo le quedo este intento de _family_ y momento _conmovedor_ a Safiro.

Kanon: Si no dejan reviews se entiende, pero si dejan uno solo a Safiro le aria muy feliz.

Safiro: ;.;

Se despide:

SafiroVampiroDeGéminisBipolar , La Cabrita Lechera y La Copia.

Kanon: UñU

¡Comente porfa!


End file.
